Soldiers Graduation Update
The Soldiers Graduation Update is an update that was added on the 10th of November 2016, one day before Veterans Day. This update introduced the Soldiers Graduation, and the old Headquarters map was returned to the game while the second version from the Ghostbusters Update was renamed into Bewitched Headquarters and is now a separate map! Additionally, you can also pick up boosts with various effect in the game to improve your performance! Screenshot 20161116-123104.png Screenshot 20161116-123122.png Exclusive rewards SG2016.jpg New Features Event * Soldiers Graduation Bundles * Veteran Soldier Pack * Soldiers Alliance Set * Agent Retriever Pack * Black Friday Megapack 2016 Armors * Veteran Scar * Veteran Breastplate * Veteran Pants * Hunter Mask * Padded Plate * Padded Boots Weapons * Veteran Machine Gun * Atarot Handgun * Double Barrel Machine Gun Maps * Bewitched Headquarters Returning Features Bundles * Warrior Bunny Kit * Urban Ops Pack * Black Beret Kit Weapons * Minigun * Dual Rookie Machine Guns * Thumper * Anti Material Sniper * Bazooka * Guitar Machine Gun * Howitzer Gun * Rainbow's End * Incinerator Maps * Headquarters New Changes * The Ballistic Knife has been buffed, so now it'll be a one-shot kill, regardless of the armor! However, its range was still limited to "half" long ranged. Game Descriptions Bootcamp is Over Rookies! Now you need to prove you are a Respawnables Veteran! You Noobies need to demonstrate what it takes to call yourself a Respawnables Veteran! You’re going to enter Battle competing with other so called ‘Elites’ with evenly matched weapons ranging through the tiers from Rookie, Private, and Veteran class weapons. We will choose the weapons; YOU will prove who’s Best, and of course who is a True Respawnables Veteran! You’re on our own time now Soldiers!’ Dress for the event in this New Veterans Kit: VETERAN SOLDIER PACK Get this NEW Veteran Soldier Pack and blast those noobies out the event with the New Veteran Machine Gun. This kit boasts an added 30% accuracy and 10% increased fire rate using all assault weapons plus a 10% increased health and 7% increased agility. Ever wanted to be part of the AtomDrome Guard? Well here’s your chance! AGENT RETRIEVER SET Disguise yourself as an AtomDrome Agent equipped with the New Atarot Handgun and benefit from a 25% increased handgun reload speed, 14% increased agility, 10% accuracy and a very Powerful First Shot! SOLDIERS ALLIANCE SET With this Bundle, you will ready for any Battle! Own and utilize all these characters: VETERAN SOLDIER, ADVANCED SOLDIER EQUIPMENT, URBAN OPS PACK, DRILL INSTRUCTOR SET, CLOSE QUARTERS PACK and also the THUMPER with its new skin! All you Veterans will be honoured with the Final Event Prize the New Double Barrel Machine Gun! Honour to our Veterans! new updates and events coming soon! Power Ups Each boost lasts for 3 seconds, so use them to the best possible usage; additionally, picking up a boost will also give you 50 points for the match! Additionally, you can also "mix" up the boosts as well, so its possible for you to use more than one boost at a time! *'Speed': Doubles the Agility of the player. This power-up lasts the longest. (Green) ￼NOTE:￼ it does NOT affect any of the following: Reloading speed, Firing rate, Falling speed, and Health regeneration. ONLY affect the movement speed of player/bots. *'Damage': Amplifies the Damage of the player's weapon by 50%! This power-up lasts the shortest. However, note that this boost does not affect projectile weapons. (Red) *'Defense': Grants the user an additional 50% reduced damage from all sources. (Blue) IMG_2637.PNG|Picking up a Speed boost. IMG_2636.PNG|Picking up a Defense boost. IMG_2635.PNG|Picking up a Damage boost. IMG 2720-1-.png|Picking up both Damage and Defense boost! IMG 2717-1-.png|Picking up both Speed and Defense boost! IMG 2714-1-.png|Picking up both Speed and Damage boost! IMG_3054.PNG|Earn extra points by picking up the power ups! IMG_3055.PNG IMG_3057.PNG |undefined|link=undefined|linktext=undefined |undefined|link=undefined|linktext=undefined Gallery Soldiers Alliance Set.PNG Screenshot 20161112-074359.png IMG_2642.PNG|The Warrior Bunny Kit makes a return! IMG 2719-1-.png|The Black Beret Kit makes a return as well! Trivia * The Bots in Missions can also pick up the power-ups as well, so beware of your surroundings! * Both of the Headquarters can be played in Multiplayer! * The Black Friday Sale 2016 was held in this update! Category:Updates Category: 2016 Updates